


Everyone Thinks About Death Sometimes

by oxXPinkLacesXxo



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oxXPinkLacesXxo/pseuds/oxXPinkLacesXxo
Summary: Jasper and Davey sit under a tree and talk about death.That's the easiest way to put it.Edit-THIS STORY HAS BEEN SITTING IN MY DRAFTS FOR MONTHS. I GIVE UP ON WRITING IT SO IF YOU WANT SOME UNFINISHED SHIT COME AND GET IT





	Everyone Thinks About Death Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to be referring to David as Davey. Just to clarify that it's the younger version of himself with Jasper :).

____It was about noon, the forest was foggy and the sky was filled with clouds. The woods reaked of pine and fresh rain bringing a smile to one of the two small boys.

Davey looked at the boy next to him. He mentally sighed to himself, looking at the towering trees above them. They were laying on their backs, looking at the cloudy sky above them. Davey loved days like these. They were the kind of Summer days that brought a smile to his face. Not too hot, not too cold. Not too bright, not too dark.

The day prior Jasper had insisted that Davey had come with him for a hike. The kid wouldn’t shut up about it. Davey had no choice but to half-heartedly agree. Davey thought oh himself as a smart kid. He couldn’t get attached to ANYONE at camp. Why is Jasper ruining his plans?! Even if Jasper and him were friends, knew his ‘parents’ wouldn’t allow him over the house anyway. He and Jasper would eventually lose touch over the school year (from being at different schools). If Davey was being honest with himself, he genuinely believed Jasper would most likely forget about him anyway. What use would there be to remember a kid like him anyway? 

Davey looked at the towering tree above him before speaking, “Would you miss me if I died?” Wow that was random.

The boy next to him was quiet. Davey looked at him expectantly. 

“Of course I would Davey... You’re one of my best friends.” Jasper turned to the ginger with a concerned look.

Dammit. 

Davey looked at his feet. He wished he could just sink into the ground and dissipate leaving no trace. He’d finally be satisfied. He’d be free from his parents, free from school, and free from this stupid cam- “Davey?” Jasper asked looking at the boy. “I... uh-yeah?” "You're not planning on doing anything... Are you Davey?” Jasper asked picking out some of the grass below him. Davey gave a grim look to the boy next to him. What did Jasper mean? Was he relating what he said to suicide? Davey had never really thought of that option as a way out before... "Of course not moron, I'm ten frick fracking years old."

Jasper glanced at Davey and gave him a small smile. Jasper grabbed Davey's arm, pulling him up to sit with him on the grass. Jasper slowly grasped Davey's hand within his and hugged him, "that's good man. I'm happy to have you around =)"


End file.
